


Pine Scent and Snow, and Blood

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, Cis!Female!Sabretooth, F/M, Het, Het Romance, Mentions of miscarriage, No Smut, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, arguably - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Creed never expects to fall for James Howlett, or for him to love her her back.<br/>Mostly a character study for a female Sabretooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Scent and Snow, and Blood

Victoria Creed never expected herself to fall for a man, much less one she's known for less than a fortnight - yet, just a thought of James Howlett is enough to make her feel... strange. Sort of hungry, yet so tender that it frightens her.

Victoria doesn't think James would ever love her back - with her abnormal height, and grim, square face, and unruly dirty-blonde hair, and the fangs and claws of a wild animal - a freak, her father used to say, before he drank himself to death one winter. Still, he somehow does.

Victoria never really wanted children, but, when a month passes and she doesn't bleed, she only feels a fierce, dark joy - a wild, guilty pleasure at the thought of a tiny creature, equal parts herself and James, growing inside her.

She will never admit to choosing names for the child, but at night, as she lies exhausted and half asleep, she thinks, 'Laura for a girl. Kyle for a boy. Or maybe Jack.'

She is surprised, after she miscarries, how little grieves for her child, how emotionless, how calm she feels. But the child of hers and James's that she dreamed of was just not real, and the... thing that slipped out of her in a torrent of blood was never human.


End file.
